1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board, and more particularly to a circuit board having a structure for preventing the coupler or the plug or the conductor pins from being shortaged after welding processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical circuit boards comprise a number of conductor points or terminals formed or provided therein. The conductor points or terminals each includes a hole formed therein for receiving the legs or the prongs of the couplers or the plugs or the conductor pins, which are then required to be welded to the circuit board by a welding machine and/or with various kinds of welding processes. However, during or after the welding processes, some of the weld metal materials may be attached or filled between the conductor points or terminals of the circuit board and the legs or the prongs of the couplers or the plugs, such that the couplers or the plugs may be slightly separated from the circuit board by the weld metal materials. In some circumstances, the legs or the prongs of the couplers or the plugs may even be electrically coupled together or shortaged by the weld metal materials, after the welding processes, inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional circuit boards.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a circuit board including a structure for preventing the coupler or the plug or the conductor pins from being shortaged after welding processes.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a circuit board comprising a circuit board body including a plurality of orifices formed therein, a plurality of conductors engaged in the orifices of the circuit board body respectively, and each including an aperture formed therein, and an insulating layer applied onto the conductors for preventing a weld metal material from being attached onto the conductors, and for preventing the prongs of the coupler from being shortaged by the weld metal material.
The conductors each includes an outer peripheral portion having a peripheral recess formed therein for receiving the circuit board body, and each includes at least one peripheral flange extended radially outward therefrom for forming the peripheral recesses thereof and for engaging with the circuit board body and for solidly securing the conductors in the circuit board body.
The conductors each includes an upper surface, the insulating layer is applied onto the upper surface of the conductors.
One or more couplers are further provided and each includes a bar, and a plurality of prongs secured to the bar for engaging into the apertures of the conductors respectively. The weld metal material may be prevented from being applied or filled onto the conductors or between the bar of the coupler and the conductors, for preventing the coupler from being separated from the conductors of the circuit board body by the weld metal material, or for preventing the prongs of the coupler from being shortaged by the weld metal material.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.